Emerald Ground
by Yunne XD
Summary: Las caderas se movían sin parar, Kiku estaba con Sadik y Arthur no quería bailar. Al tiempo, "El" esperaba su momento.


_Hola, esto... jejeje, espero que les guste. UsUk_

_P.S: Es la cosa mas cursi e irreal que les puede pasar, y creo que una de las cosas mas moe que me salen a mi._

* * *

**_/: .Emerald Ground. :/_**

Arthur se encontraba enfrente de un espejo, arreglándose un pequeño pendiente con una esmeralda incrustada que tenia la función de decorar su oído derecho y la "x" plateada de igual tamaño en su otro oído, las vestimentas que usaba eran muy características de la parte sur del oriente, justo donde se encontraba desde hace algunos años, India.

Sus muslos eran cubiertos por una tela algo translucida que poseía un bellísimo color azul, y se notaba que era extremadamente cara. Uno de sus brazos tenia un brazalete enrollado con forma de dragón y sus pantorrillas eran adornadas por algunas pulseras de platino, por ultimo en sus pies descansaban unas zapatillas de color oscuro, parecidas a las que usaban las bailarinas de Ballet solo que sin cintas.

**Es hora de salir, Asa-san-** Su fiel compañero Kiku llego hasta sus espaldas, le toco pararse de el cómodo cojín en el que hallaba y fue con el, quien también tenia las mismas vestimentas, con algunas diferencias mínimas como los aretes y el color, el cual era de un rojo sangriento.

**Te encuentras bien-** Las esmeraldas estaban preocupadas, como no, si su amigo era uno de los juguetes preferidos por su estúpido señor o esposo, un turco que siempre usaba una mascara y que, en primera estancia, si no estuvieran en la situación actual, hasta podría caerle bien.

**Claro. El nunca me trata mal, es mas, hasta parece que le agrado-** Su boca se curva en una pequeña sonrisa, bastante verdadera.

**Tienes razón, pero igualmente, que se jodan las costumbres. Yo no quiero ir a hacer eso-**

**Se que no quiere, sin embargo, tiene que hacerlo-** Movía su dedo indice en forma reprobatoria mientras se dirigían al gran salón, un área llena de cojines, cuadros, asientos, alfombras y narguiles* de todo tipo y color. La puerta de roble no contiene las voces que rondan en su interior, risas de extranjeros y mucha palabrería en distintos idiomas.

El era británico, si. Pero ¿Que hacia hay?

Su familia visito el país oriental hace algún tiempo, y por la falta de dinero en su casa decidió ayudar a sus padres consiguiendo un trabajo propio, que en ese sitio fue fácil de encontrar, pues su tez blanca y cabellos rubios le delataban y hacia que le dieran muchos oficios de alto rango; lo que le hizo quedarse en ese lugar.

Pero hace unos meses su suerte cambio. Su madre cayo enferma de leucemia, necesitaban mucho dinero y el estaba dispuesto a dar su parte ya que tres de sus cinco hermanos, ni enterados estaban, ya que su paradero era un misterio. Su padre no se encontraba en este mundo desde hace harto, y le toco aceptar la propuesta de Sadik Adnan, ser una de sus "esposas" como se les llamaba continuamente a esos seres.

Le prometió que no entrarían en el ámbito sexual, por decirlo así -Lo que ha cumplido muy bien- Solo que al tener a alguien que parece de Europa -y que en efecto lo era- como un cónyuge trae mucha fama y riqueza, mas de la que ya por si tenia. Le pagaría muy bien y lo único que tendría que seguir son las costumbres típicas, nada mas.

Su progenitora se encuentra ahora en un estado bastante bueno, tiene varias sesiones de quimioterapias y Scott la cuida, dice que pronto saldrá de esa enfermedad, aunque aun necesitan la plata, su madre en cualquier momento puede empeorar. Y es cierto.

El rechinar de la puerta lo despierta de su ensoñación, Kiku y Arthur se dirigen al interior de la sala donde las personas de cabellos de oro y ojos azules o verdes se encuentran sentadas en almohadas y sofás, siendo deleitados por bailes exóticos dados por los cónyuges del anfitrión, aquellos que daban vueltas por todo el lugar y algunos que fumaban en narguiles acompañados de un gringo, alemán, español, griego y demás que pasen por sus mentes.

**Maldición****, espera un momento Kiku-** Su amigo se adentraba a un paso mas apresurado, yendo hasta Sadik, el pelinegro tiene la suerte de no tener que bailar, por ser el favorito del idiota turco, estaba resguardado, al ser su "esposa" principal. La que ama a decir verdad.

Sin embargo, eso no le importa ni un puto rábano, lo que quería era ¡NO BAILAR! meneando y sacudiendo las caderas igual que Raivis, Feli, Manu, Emma, la rana, Vene, Feliks, Antonio, Yao o Toris, quienes lo hacían muy bien y como olvidar Elizabetha, amiga gitana que se mueve como el demonio al provocar a ese albino ¿Pruso?, si claro.

**Venga Art, nosotros tenemos un acuerdo, espero que lo cumplas-** El hijo del **** sonríe y le toma del brazo hasta llevarlo al otro lado del salón y dejarlo hay a la merced de esos pervertidos asquerosos... y la mirada de Francis, maldito puto; y se ríe en su cara y va directo hacia a el. No empezar pelea, fue una regla clara y necesita el dinero, contente por unos minutos, fue su pensamiento para mantener la paciencia.

Pero sus intentos no sirven de nada, ver ese rostro tirando carcajadas claramente anormales lo descoloca mucho, justo cuando esta a algunos metros la expresión de la rana cambia y se aleja.

**Te ves muy bien así aunque te verías mejor moviéndote conmigo, no crees?-** Una voz a su espalda muy cerca de su oído y una cabeza hundida entre su cuello le sorprenden, los cuerpos juntos y la piel calentándose por la cercanía.

**No, no lo creo. Ahora, si es que puede con las pocas neuronas que parece que tiene. Aléjese-** Quiere voltear a ver quien es el atacante y mandarlo a la mierda con sus propias manos, pero unos brazos le atrapan y lo acurrucan aun mas, luego un lenguetazo en todo el omóplato, no puede evitar sonrojarse.

**Porque estas tan a la defensiva. No te haré nada malo-** El tono es bastante seductor y seguro esta sonriendo, oh dios, su cara debe estar hecha una masa roja. Con sus ultimas fuerzas le da un codazo en el estomago y sale corriendo, no sin antes oír muchos gritos.

**¡Espera por favor, _Arthy!_**- El uso de ese sobrenombre lo detiene y ve al chico que esta detrás de el; cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azul cielo, robusto y alto, ademas de ser increíblemente ruidoso, pues todo mundo se entero de que intentaba escapar.

A caso esto puede ser peor ¡Noo! -sarcasmo- Claro que si puede y mas cuando tu jefe te mira y pone música árabe, para que tu aun mas salado, te encuentres en el centro del salón y todos los bailarines e invitados vayan a verte. El gringo ese se ríe, con su acento bastante marcado y viéndome a los ojos al tiempo que se relame los labios. Espera a que te golpee, maldito idiota.

Muchos silbidos y todos mis amigos al ver mi cara de suplica vinieron a bailar conmigo, si, me toco hacerlo, aunque en grupo es mucho mas reconfortante y menos traumante. El problema; aquel chico no dejaba de mirarme. Tragame tierra. Veo que va por un refresco, ¡desde cuando lo miro! Decido olvidarlo.

Salgo del gran tumulto de gente sin que nadie evite mi huida y por un segundo creo que podre salir del salón. Lastima que no fue así, el rubio me vio justo cuando salia de la gran sala y me siguió durante todo el pasillo.

Las pisadas resonaban por la corrida a tal velocidad, Arthur logro llegar a su habitación e intento cerrar, cosa que no logro porque el chico tranco la entrada con su cuerpo, dio un portazo y tuvo que escapar al balcón, rogándole a los dioses que no lo viera.

Se acurruca a un lado de la puerta y no hace ruido, intentando persuadir al americano si entraba, lo cual si paso. El chico gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón pero solo se quedo en el umbral, después salio y sonó el típico escuchar de un portazo con mucha fuerza, seguro, salio de su escondite.

Se para y sacude el pantalón, abre y mira hacia los lados como un niño jugando escondidas, se retira del balcón y ya se iba relajado cuando una voz le sorprende desde un rincón del cuarto.

**Deberías**** dejar de esconderte, no voy a hacerte nada malo, es enserio**- Los brazos están cruzados a la altura del pecho, labios contraídos intentando demostrar una expresión seria pero que se curvan en una sonrisita al ver la cara sorprendida del mayor.

**Si claro, entiende tu. No te creo-** Se acerca al otro poniendo sus dedos en la piel que no esconde la camisa, el cuello en V, su mirada es determinante.

**Mi nombre es Alfred, Alfred F. Jones**- Sus dientes blancos brillan y la gran sonrisa se expande en su maldita cara. El ojiverde tiene un golpe de informacion, siente que "Alfred" estuvo antes en su vida, pero ni idea. No se acuerda.

**Bien por ti**- Su mano es apretada en un movimiento súbdito, la fuerza impregnada por el gringo le retuerce del dolor** -¡Bast-! Kirkland, Arthur Kirk-** Su cabeza recibe un chip de informacion, ese _"Arthy"_ que dijo era algo anormal, debía conocerlo de alguna forma -**Nos conocemos**- Las ultimas tres palabras fueron dichas como una afirmación, el ingles estaba totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

**Me... recordaste ¡Yey!-** El semblante misterioso se vuelve una mueca de autentica felicidad al tiempo de que los fuertes brazos lo alzan del suelo, dándole vueltas y apretándolo contra su pecho, las mejillas juntas y la cara de desconcierto por parte del ojiverde.

**Discul..pa. Se que te conoci, sin embargo no me acuerdo de tu persona-** Los giros paran y las orbes del muchacho se contraen en una reacción triste y melancólica.

**Ya veo-** Una sonrisa infantil adorna el rostro delante suyo por un segundo, luego el aura se oscurece y la expresión cambia, puede sentir como el mármol choca con su espalda y los labios se acercan** - Tendré que hacerte recordar- .**

Un beso furtivo es dado en su boca.

Y no puede evitar que el sabor a miel, café y dulce de leche le embriaguen por completo, dominando todo su ser y sublevándose ante su atacante; quien no solo se contento con saborearle los labios, pues en un descuido le comió la cavidad entera.

Sin aire tuvieron que separarse, un hilo de saliva bajaba por el mentón del mayor, tentando a Alfred que le lamió la barbilla, sonriendo al finalizar su cometido.

**¿¡Que demonios crees que haces, Jones!?-** Lo empuja con tanta fuerza que este se va al suelo, esta confundido y mas que todo colérico -** No deberías estar en América teniendo tu "vida perfecta" bastardo! ¡Hijo de pe-** Un tirón en su pierna izquierda lo manda al suelo, chocando su cabeza con la mesa de noche en el proceso, ese golpe lo marea un poco, decide quedarse quieto unos segundos.

**Esa es tu bienvenida... y yo que espere algo mejor-** Alfred se le sube al cuerpo que descansa en el suelo, con la cabeza mirando el piso y, posiblemente, los ojos cerrados **-¿Sabes cuanto me tardo encontrarte? No tienes idea, _Arthy_-** Una expresión helada gobierna sus orbes al girar el rostro volteado hacia el, el cual, como lo había imaginado, tenia los parpados cerrados, ademas de una estela de color rojo que bajaba por la frente.

**Eso ha dolido-** Se remueve debajo del estadounidense, las manos están encima de su cabeza siendo sujetadas por las otras. Y esto no puede evitar el surgimiento de algunas memorias en especial. La muerte de su padre y el alejamiento de aquel ser que ahora estaba arriba suyo. Y Alice, mas que todo a Alice, aquella bruja que se supone debería estar con Jones en este momento.

**¿Tienes miedo?-** La pregunta es dada al aire con una tristeza insólita, la voz tambalea y se ve un gran agujero en el corazón del portador de esas palabras. Kirkland detiene sus quejas, sintiendo algo en su pecho.

**¿Debería?-** Una sonrisa altanera se cruza por su tez, Alfred sonríe con satisfacción y parece que lagrimas van a caer de sus ojos, le abraza con tanta fuerza que los huesos le tambalean y siente que se le van a romper.

**Nunca pude dejar de amarte-** Los finos dedos pasan por toda la cara de porcelana, delineando sus fracciones, como si fuera la primera vez, disfrutando y deleitándose con todas las acciones de este hecho.

**Lo se, o al menos lo supongo-** Se curva un poco hacia adelante, quedando en una posición semi-sentada, toma los cachetes de su americano y se acerca hasta que el aliento se mezcla, sin tocarse los labios, solo tentándolo.

**Te quiero tanto, Athur-**

El mayor le agarra de sus cabellos con suavidad y lo atrae hasta que se funden. Ambos se exploran con suma avidez y determinación, los brazos se amoldan al cuello y las caderas respectivamente, la desesperación se huele, el amor se siente. El aire se les agota y el tiempo se acaba, la danza se termina.

Las mejillas sonrojadas y el hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas son pruebas de su pecado, se abrazan y el ojiverde mira al techo pensando **- ¿Volverás a irte?-**

**Si-** La cólera se presenta y Jones se dispone a reír por la mirada contrariada y furiosa de su compañero.

_**-Solo si tu vienes conmigo-**_

Y la sonrisa que le dio en ese momento... no podría explicarla con palabras. Se levantan, y el anillo plateado es dejado en la mesita, porque... tal vez, podría ser utilizado en un futuro próximo.

* * *

_Fin... Que cursi no?_ _O Los reviews me animan..._ y Delicius tomato -si lees esto-, pronto subiré lo que prometí, es que quiero terminar el punto de vista de Scott


End file.
